Hush or Singer?
by MushSpotgoil
Summary: When running through the streets to get away from her past, Ziva runs into the newsies. They welcome her gladly into their home. Her past catches up with her quickly. Can they keep her safe? Can she trust them? Will they be the family she never had?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Not now or throughout the rest of this story.

Nodding her head=Yes Shaking her head=No

I think Ziva Alice Valamino looks like Ziva David (Cote de Pablo) from NCIS, only imagine her with green eyes and about 14. I have pics of her and Ziva's chocker in my profile.

I ran as fast as I could from my past, from my former life. My name is Ziva Alice Valamino. People say I am a pretty girl with medium black hair. I have olive color skin and piercing green eyes. I wore a long sleeved blue shirt, tan pants, and green suspenders that matched my eyes. I wore a black choker and bracelet. No one would ever know anything about my past. I was free from judgment. I turned a corner and barely missed running into a newsboy. I never stopped running. I knew that no one was behind me, but I didn't want to answer questions. Suddenly, another newsboy came out of nowhere I slammed into him and bounced into the brick wall next to us. I tried to get up and run again but my head was spinning and I fell down again. My head stopped spinning and I tried to run away again. This time four arms were holding me back. I struggled but couldn't get away.

"Hey, hey, calm down we ain't gonna hurt ya we want ta help ya," a male voice said. I stopped struggling and the hands let go. I looked up to see two newsboys, both with only a few papers left. One was wearing a blue checkered shirt, red suspenders and brown pants. He had a cane in his belt loop, a key around his neck, a sling shot in his back pocket, and wore a grey newsie cap. I recognized him as the one I almost ran into. The other wore a solid blue shirt with a brown vest and brown shorts. He had darker skin and she guessed that he had some Spanish background. He also wore a grey newsie cap. He must have been the one I ran into.

"Are ya alright miss?" the kid with the slingshot asked. I nodded.

"Well, is someone chasin ya?" I shook my head 'no.' "Listen, if youse going somewhere near by we'll walk ya there. By the way, my name's Spot. An dis here is Mush." I looked them both up and down. I realized Spot had ice blue eyes and Mush had dark brown ones. From what I could see Spot had dirty blond hair and Mush's was brown and curly. I shook my head again, though, sadly.

"You ain't got no place to go?" Mush asked. I nodded 'yes.'

"Do you have a job?" Spot asked. I shook my head.

"Well, you can stay with us and become a newsie. I'm sure Kloppman and Jack won't mind," Mush said. I nodded vigorously.

"What's your name any way?" Spot asked. I pulled a small journal out of my pocket. I flipped it open to the first page. It read:

This journal belongs to: Ziva Alice Valamino  
(zee-va a-lees val-a-mee-no)  
Age: 14

They both said it a few times with me pointing to certain parts of the pronunciation line until they got it right. We had started walking while we were talking and now we stood directly in front of the lodging house. Spot and Mush had sold their last few papes on the way, so they were done for the day.

"So, Ziva ya ready to see your new home?" Mush asked. I nodded slowly. I followed them inside and found myself in what looked like a small lobby.

"Kloppman!" Spot yelled, "He runs the joint. He's like a grandfather to all us boys." An old man entered the room, "Well, well, well, who might this be boys?"

"Kloppman, this is Ziva Alice Valamino, she wants ta be a newsie. Can she stay here?" Mush asked.

"Of course she can it just so happens I finally finished that new bunk. If you boys would help me we can bring it upstairs and get your little friend settled in right now," Kloppman said leading the boys into the kitchen.

"Just sign your name in the book, sweetheart and your all set," he yelled over his shoulder. I found the book and carefully signed my name. While the boys were at work I ran outside and found the alley where I had hidden my things the night before. I walked into the bunkroom, which was a total mess, just as they finished.

"There ya go. Your new home, there is a small night stand that you have to yourself until we get another new guy or a traveling newsie. Pick top or bottom drawer and put your stuff in there. Not all your stuff will fit in there so you can put it under your mattress or hang it off the bunk like some of the boys do. I'd ask Jack first but it ya needed to, since you're a girl, you could probably use both drawers," Spot told me. Just then we heard people burst through the door downstairs laughing.

"Well, you get unpacked and we'll go tell the other guys about ya," Mush said, he and Spot heading downstairs. I heard the other guys greet them loudly and set to work unpacking. I put my pencil and a small music box in the top drawer. In the bottom I put my extra clothes, a pair of sox, two tan shirts, one long sleeved, one short, black shorts, brown pants, black suspenders, a blue vest, and a green vest. I pulled my journal out of my pocket and grabbed my pencil. I sat on the bed and started to write.

Dear Diary,

I think I am going to finally have a new home. No one here knows what happened. And they never will. I have met some nice boys, Spot and Mush. I am going to be a newsie. I already met Kloppman, the owner of the lodging house. Spot said he's like a grandfather to everyone. I think that will be nice. I guess I have to talk to some guy name Jack to see if I can stay. Spot and Mush both seem to like me though, so I am not too worried.

I heard the boys start to come upstairs but kept writing.

"That's her," Spot said.

"She wants to be a newsie? Does she know she's gonna be living with all guys?" some guy I hadn't met asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Mush said. A tall kid with a cowboy hat and a bandana around his neck walked over to me, I quickly shut my diary and put it in my pocket.

"So, you wanna be a newsie?" I nodded.

"Ya realize your gonna be living with all boys?" I shook my head, then nodded.

"What?" I nodded again. "So you do realize your gonna be living with all boys?" I nodded.

"Okay if its fine with you I don't see a problem with it. My names Jack, Jack Kelly, I'm the leader of the Manhattan Newsies. What's your name?" I looked at Mush and Spot. Mush understood and said, "Her name's Ziva Alice Valamino."

"Thanks, Mush. But why did you answer when I asked, ahh, Ziva?" Jack asked.

"Well, cause she hasn't talked since we met her. She showed us in her diary. I thought it would be easier just to say it than have you read it and her try and get you to pronounce it right," Mush said. Jack turned back to me.

"Can you talk?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well that's kind of a yes or no question. Can you talk but you chose not to or what? Let's start over. Can you talk?" I shrugged again.

"You don't know if you can talk?" I nodded.

"Well, I guess I've never heard of that. So umm, the other guys will be here soon." Just then boys of every type started piling into the room. After about ten minutes it seemed that everyone was there. Jack stood up and quieted everyone down.

"Hey guys, we got a new girl that I want to introduce." He motioned to me to stand up, I did. "Everyone, this is Ziva Alice Valamino. She's gonna be a newsie. Okay Ziva this is Boots, Snipeshooter, Pie Eater, Tumbler, Les, Skittery, Bumlets, Crutchy, David, Dutchy, Itey, Jake, Kid Blink, Racetrack, Snoddy, Specs, Swifty, and Snitch. We don't expect you to remember everyone we'll help ya out." I smiled and nodded. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

A short little Italian kid with a checkered vest came over to me, "Hey me names Racetrack, but you can call me Race. Listen a bunch of the guys is playing poker and we were wondering if you wanted to play?" I shook my head.

"Would ya like ta watch?" I nodded and followed him over to a card table in the corner of the room. I was greeted by four other boys.

"Hi, Ziva, I'm Kid Blink."

"I'm Bumlets, nice to meet ya."

"Da names Skittery"

"Hey, Ziva come sit over here," Mush said. I went and sat in between him and Racetrack. They tried to explain as they played but they really did a miserable job. Good thing I already knew how to play. I watched as Racetrack won over and over again. I figured I'd have to knock him off his high horse, but I wasn't going to lose all my money. I'd have to figure that out later. The whole time I kept playing with my hands. I was trying to come up with hand signs for the boys so they would know I was at least trying to remember them as individuals not just some newsie. I guess Race got curious because after awhile he put his cards down and asked, "What the heck are ya trying ta do?"

I had come up with one for him so I showed him. I held up my right hand, shaped like a 'c', and quickly moved it in a circle, like a horse going around the track. Then I pointed at Race and did it again.

"Wait is that, well, like your way of saying my name?" Race asked. I nodded quickly and clapped. He got it! Wait, what if he doesn't like it? I looked at him and then Mush.

"What do ya wanna ask, Hush?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Hush? Who was that? He must have understood my confusion.

"Oh, I thought that would be a good nickname for you. What do you think?" I smiled and nodded. Then I looked at Race questioningly.

"What?" he asked. I did the hand sign again and then shrugged. "You don't know if that's me?" I nodded slowly. "Why?" I looked at Mush and brought my hand to my mouth then moved it away wiggling my fingers, like talking.

"Something I said?" Mush asked. I nodded.

"What do ya wanna ask, Hush?" I shook my head.

"I thought it would be a good nickname for you?" I shook my head again.

"What do you think?" I nodded excitedly and looked at Race. I signed his name again, and pointed at Mush.

"Oh ya wanna know what I think? I like it. I think it's perfect." I smiled. Then, I got an idea. I pointed at Mush then tapped the side of my head.

"Me head? Me, wait, you brain? You think?" I nodded.

"Oh what do I think, that's great, Hush. You gotta come up with more a these. It would make talking with you a lot easier." I laughed. It was getting pretty late so I went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

These chapters will be a little bit longer so there will be more time in between updates.

If you can think of a hand sign for any of the characters please review and tell me, even if you have a better one for Race. I am seriously stuck so please help me out a little.

Read and Review,  
MushSpotgoil


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to Kloppman quietly shaking me awake, "Hush, get up. I thought you'd like the bathroom to yourself before I got the boys up." I smiled and nodded my thanks. I quietly got my clean clothes and walk to the bathroom and into the shower stall. I locked the door and quickly got undressed. The water was cold but it was better than nothing. I showered quickly and put my clean clothes on. Today, I was wearing my tan short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and green vest. I unlocked the door walked back into the main room where I saw Kloppman coming up the steps to wake the boys. I wondered if he would be as gentle to them as he was to me. He started yelling and smacking the bunks with a broom stick. I laughed at all of them. Some were groaning but getting up, others were happy to get up, and some, like Jack, just rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. I was laughing so hard I was almost crying. It was a little awkward cause most of them were only half dressed, but I don't have any problem with watching boys as cute as them wake up and get ready for their day.

Just then Mush walked by to get to the bathroom, "What's so funny? You think that watching us get up is funny?" I nodded still laughing.

"Well, I know something funnier." He started tickling me and I fell to the floor laughing so hard. He just kept tickling me. I was rolling around on the floor I was laughing so hard.

Just then Jack walked over, "Hey, hey, break it up. Mush let her breath." Mush helped me up and went to go get ready.

"Hey, Hush, here," he said tossing me a hat like the one most newsies had, "It's an extra, you can have it." I nodded my thanks. I went down stairs and worked on my hand signs. Suddenly the boys came storming down the stairs singing. I got pulled in to the crowd and danced and laughed with them all the way to the distribution office. We were there early so I figured that now was a good time to show them the rest of the names I came up with. I tapped Mush on the shoulder and pulled him and Jack next each other and put David on the other side of Jack.

"Ya want us to line up?" Mush asked. I nodded.

"Hey, everyone, line up, Hush's got something to say, err, show us." Everyone lined up and was as quiet as newsies get. I went up to David, because he was first. I pretended to walk with my first two fingers then tapped my mouth. Mush cracked up laughing and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. I pointed at David and touched the side of my head.

"Mush, ya mind telling everyone else what she is saying?" David asked.

"Well, that's her sign name for ya. Walking mouth, then when she points at ya and touches the side of her head or just touches the side of her head, she's asking ya what ya think," Mush said.

"Oh, well I think it'll work," David said reluctantly. I moved onto Jack. I grabbed the brim of my hat and tipped my head slightly. Then I pointed at my head. He nodded,

"Sure." Next was Mush. I pointed at myself and my mouth. I didn't need to point to my head anymore they all knew I would ask what they thought.

"Sure, but I don't get it." I pulled out my journal and flipped to the last page, I figured he wouldn't get it. It read:

You're my mouth. You can guess, or maybe understand,

What I am trying to say, usually.

"Oh, okay, sure why not." I smiled and moved on to the next newsie, Boots. I touched my foot and just looked at him.

"That's it? Okay easy to remember." Next was Snipeshooter, I pretended to shoot a slingshot.

"Well its close enough." Pie Eater was after him. I brushed a finger over my lips. Pie Eater nodded. Next came Tumbler, I made my hands into fists and rotated them around one another.

"Great." Les was next, he was so cute. I pretend to cough in my hand. Les laughed and nodded. Crutchy was after him, I pretended to use a crutch. He nodded. Next was Kid Blink, I brushed my finger over my eye.

"Okay why not." Specs was after that. I traced my finger under one eye over my nose and under my other eye. He nodded. I walked back to Mush and made the motion of a sling shot and then drew a bridge in the air.

"Snipeshooter go to Brooklyn?" I shook my head.

"Umm, oh! Spot?" I nodded, and then I hooked two fingers in my belt loop.

"That's Spot's sign?" he asked. I nodded. Just then two kids wearing bowler hats came over.

"Delancy brothers," Mush whispered. I nodded he had told me about them yesterday.

"Dear me what is that unpleasant aroma?" Race said, making everyone laugh. I clapped my hands everyone looked at me but the Delancy's. I held my nose, and then pointed to my head. Everyone laughed even harder.

"Hush I think that's your best so far," Jack said patting me on the back. Just then the circulation bell started ringing, the gates opened up and all the newsies poured into the distribution office. I walked in with Mush. I bought twenty papes and sold them off Mush yelling out headlines. When we got to Tibby's to eat I was very dejected. There was no way I was going to be able to pull this off. I couldn't make enough money to eat and have a place to stay off selling newspapers. I sighed and fell into a chair at an empty table. Jack, David, and Mush came and sat next to me.

"Not a good selling day?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"Well, listen, we got an idea. Since you won't make enough money as a newsie what if you got and afternoon job," David said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We thought maybe you could work here, for Mr. Tibby." I thought about it for a second, and nodded.

"Great," Mush said. "We'll go introduce you." He grabbed my arm and pulled my over to the counter.

"Hey, Mr. Tibby, you need someone to help you out in the afternoon?" Mush yelled.

Mr. Tibby walked over, "Sorry, Mush I don't have a job for you. But this pretty young lady might get one." We smiled and Mush said, "Ya see she can't talk. So it's kinda hard for her to make a living as a newsie."

Mr. Tibby nodded, "I think we could make something work out." I smiled and gave Mush a hug. I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled away, blushing. Mush was blushing, too and Mr. Tibby must have noticed, "Well if you eat now you can start as soon as you done." I nodded my thanks and went and sat down just in time to catch the waitress before she left. I ordered a hot dog and a cola. I hoped that they hadn't seen me hug Mush, who was now talking to Kid Blink on the other side of the restaurant, no such luck.

"So, Ziva, what's going on with you and Mush, huh?" David asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, I don't think that hug was nothing," Jack said. I pulled my journal out of my pocket, grabbed my pencil and wrote:

I don't like like him.

He's a really good friend.

"Just a friend?" Jack asked. I grabbed my journal back.

Yeah, just a friend.

He's like the brother I never had.

So, lay off. So far he's the only one who doesn't

Avoid me because they don't want to figure out

What I am trying to say.

Other people are getting better at it but

So far he's the only newsie I would

Actually call family.

Guys haven't been the nicest to me

And since now I am surrounded by them,

Maybe it's because he seems so naïve

Or maybe it's cause he rescued me but

Well, I feel safe around him.

I handed him my journal. He read it slowly, then reread it again.

"Hush, I'm sorry if we've done something to hurt your feelings, it wasn't on purpose. And most the guys aren't avoidin ya cause youse don't talk. They's avoidin ya cause youse different then the other girls they know. They don't know how to act around ya. There's never been a girl in da lodging house before. All the girls this bunch knows are either for "fun" or rich hoity-toity girls. They's never seen a girl workin as a newsie. I'm sorry for talking like that about you and Mush. It's good to have someone you can trust. Hopefully, you'll be able to trust more of us soon." I nodded. Just then my food arrived, I dug in eating as fast as I could.

A little while later Jack said, "Well, judging by the way you are eating and the hug Mush received I'd guess you got the job." I chewed and swallowed the last of my hot dog and drank the last of my cola.

"So, did you?" David asked. In response I jumped up gave them both a hug and ran behind the counter to get ready. I grabbed an apron, put it on, and stood in front of Mr. Tibby.

"Well, you're ready quickly. Why don't you go clean up the empty plates from your friends?" I nodded and headed out from behind the counter. I went to Mush's table first, I picked up an empty plate and held out a hand for more. They piled their plates onto each other and I grabbed them.

As I was leaving Kid Blink yelled, "Hey who else gets a hug? We want to celebrate too." I gave Mush a questioning look. He shrugged.

Kid Blink laughed, "Look, what I'm trying to get across is I'm sorry. Jack isn't the quietest person when he talks. I think most of us heard him. But really, I'm sorry for ignoring you. Most of us, well, we've never had a girl like you in our lives. We started thinking of you as our sister. You only got here yesterday but I think if you got in any kind of trouble all of us would be there for you in a second." It looked like he was truly sorry and totally serious. I figured he was. These kids are newsies, they don't show emotion that often. I held up my finger, like one second. Quickly, I took the dishes behind the counter and set them by the sink. I ran back out and gave Kid Blink a hug. For the rest of the day every time I took dishes from a newsie, I gave them a hug. I smiled to myself as I continued to work after they left. They made me feel like one of them and I was happy to have a family that would watch out for me.

Is anyone reading this? I have more but this would be a good place to stop if no one is reading it. Plus, any ideas for a new title? I still need more hand signs too.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I add her age to the first chapter. I forgot about it. Well, she's 14. Enjoy the story.

I had just finished my shift when most the boys came back. I hung up my apron and walked out from behind the counter not able to hide my surprise.

"Hey, Hush, we're going to see Medda ya wanna come?" Mush asked, while I was getting dragged out of the restaurant in a pile of newsies. I tried to stop while I shrugged. Everyone stopped and looked at me surprised. "

C'mon, she's the best singer ever," Race said. I started getting pushed from behind again. I gave in and let myself be dragged to see Medda. I wondered who she was and why the newsies loved her so much. I soon found out. Mush and Jack took me backstage before the show started and introduced me to her. She was a pretty lady and very nice.

"My you are a beautiful young lady. Why don't you dance with me during one of my acts?" she asked. I shook my head and tried to back out of it but Jack and Mush wouldn't let me.

"C'mon, Ziva your beautiful, every guy here will be gushing over you before the song even starts," Mush said. I blushed.

"Yeah, Aunt Medda will take care of you. You'll see the guys will love you even more when they see how pretty you look in a dress," Jack said. I looked at him funny, then touched my finger to my mouth, pulled it away, and shrugged. Jack looked at Mush, "What?"

"I think she doesn't understand something you said," he guessed. I nodded.

"Oh, yeah Medda's my aunt, but you can't tell anyone. Mush and Spot are the only ones who know. Well, and now you," Jack said. I nodded and pretend to lock my lips and throw the key. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess we better get you dressed, then," Medda said. I gave Jack and Mush one more pleading look.

"Aww, c'mon, it won't be that bad," Jack said pulling Mush back out to the audience. I sighed turned to Medda.

"I think I've got just the thing for you to wear," she said dragging me towards a dressing room. She must have understood from my reluctance that I didn't want anything too revealing because she pulled out a floor length black dress with slits up to the thigh on both sides and a green belt that matched my eyes, some thick black tights and boots. I nodded, this was the prettiest dress I had ever seen. Medda left and I put it on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked okay. The dress was beautiful, but my hair was all straggly and my face was filthy. I sighed, just then Medda came back in.

"Alright, I have another special guest tonight so we have half an hour to get you tidy," she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into another room just down the hall. There was a small sink and a huge vanity. She sat me in a chair by the sink. I leaned my head back and she washed my hair. She dried it thoroughly with a towel and then sat me in front of the vanity.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart and don't worry when I'm done with you you'll look just stunning," Medda told me. I closed my eyes and imagined what I would look like. I drew a blank so I concentrated on what she was doing. She put something on my lips, then my eyelashes, and finally on my cheeks.

"Alright I'm finished." I opened my eyes. My lips were redder, my eyelashes were darker and more defined, and my cheeks were a shade or two darker. I looked like myself, not that pretty just an average girl. I sighed.

"I only put a little makeup on you because I wanted you to still have your natural beauty. I laughed a 'yeah right' laugh.

Medda looked at me surprised, "You don't think you pretty do you? Well darling, I'll tell you right now those boys may think of you as a sister but if they didn't they would be drooling all over you and they probably will be anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you just wait and see how many compliments you get." With that she started fixing my hair. I had naturally curly hair and it was almost dry so she pretty much just dried it some more. She gave me more compliments on my hair and beauty, which I mostly ignored. If I was really pretty, boys would tell me not adults.

"Okay, I'm finished stand up and twirl for me." I stood up and twirled. It felt nice to wear a dress but if I had to wear one everyday I would probably die. She grabbed my hand told me how beautiful I was again and pulled me to side stage. The girl onstage had just finished her song. She curtsied and held up her hands for quit.

"Alright, alright, thank you, thank you. Next, we have the wonderful Miss Medda Larkson," she paused waiting for the hoots and applause to calm down, "And a special guest dancer Miss Ziva Alice Valamino." I heard gasps from the newsie section then they erupted into cheers and applause. Medda walked on to the stage first. I was so nervous I was practically frozen to my place. Medda motioned for me to come out and I slowly stepped out from behind the curtain. I don't think I have ever heard the newsies silent but for the second it took them to get their thoughts in order after they gasped, again, it was absolutely silent. After that, hoots and hollers came from every single newsie in the house, even the ones from Brooklyn that didn't know me. I smiled as Medda started to sing. She had told me to do whatever my heart told me to do. I stood there for a second and then I twirled over to the newsies. I sat on the railing by them and swayed to the music for a second. Then I flipped my legs over the railing and jumped down next to them. I walked around brushing one of their cheeks every now and then. Most of them had girls with them so I tried to just target the ones without girls. I couldn't help myself though when I came to Spot. His girl was sitting in the chair next to him, not on his lap like most the others. He had his chair pulled away from the table, probably so that he could see the stage better. I plopped down into his lap. I sat there for a second and spotted my next victim. I gave Spot a kiss on the cheek and hopped up. I went over to Mush, who wasn't with a girl and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his chair. We started dancing. He was surprisingly good. He twirled me out, in and dipped me down. We came nose to nose. Then he stood me back up and twirled me back out. I let go of his hand and went back up on stage. I saw a face from the past making it's way towards me. I looked around frantically searching for an escape. I saw Kid Blink in the balcony and jumped onto the railing and hoisted myself up onto the balcony railing.

I realized what I had just down when Blink grabbed my waist and whispered, "What the heck do ya think your doing, Hush?" I looked back into the crowd and saw that 'past face' was getting closer. My face must have shown my worry.

"Is he why you did this?" Blink asked quietly. I nodded my head ever so slightly. To others it probably looked like I was afraid of heights and this nice young man was helping me. I looked at Medda onstage, she looked me right in the eyes. I knew she knew something was wrong I quickly glanced at 'past face' who was even closer. She raised her eyebrows, I mouthed, "Help."

That was all she needed, I knew Jack had told her I never talked or even opened my mouth. So just by mouthing that she knew I was in big trouble. She made her way offstage casually towards 'past face.' I looked back down at the newsies. They must have been watching me, well, duh, I was the star of the show to them, because they had casually moved the tables creating a barrier between me and 'past face.' The girls were all on the inside and the boys sat on the outside. Jack, Spot, and Race were sitting closest to 'past face.' I looked around but couldn't find Mush anywhere. My heart sank. Medda had reached 'past face' and was now trying to distract him. I was about to jump down and run backstage when I felt a new pair of hands grab me and Blink let go. I turned around quickly and saw that Mush had taken Kid Blink's place. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's okay. We won't let him hurt you. We'll keep you safe." He tilted my head up so that I looked him in the eyes, "I promise. Now stop choking me and we'll get you out of here." I loosened my grip and he sat on the railing too. We jumped down onto the stage. I looked back and saw Medda's security guards dragging 'past face' outside. I sighed and almost collapsed on the stage. In one quick motion Mush slide his arm under my knees and picked me up. Backstage the guest girl quickly led Mush to the dressing room Medda had got my dress from. She quickly ran back out saying she'd be right back. Mush sat me on a chair but my head was spinning so fast I slipped right out of it.

"Hey, Ziva, doll, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked picking me up. This time he laid me on the couch and kneeled next to it. Just then the girl came back with a glass of water and most of the newsies following her. Mush held me sit up and tried to get me to drink some of the water. I got a little bit but I couldn't concentrate. My head was spinning even faster than before it seemed. I tried to focus on one thing but my vision was fuzzy and I was seeing double, almost triple.

I heard Mush, "C'mon Ziva, stay with me. Its okay you'll see. Everything's going to be fine. Stay with me, c'mon. What's wrong? How can I help you?" I tried to reach out and grab his hand but I couldn't find it. I felt someone grab my hand though. I moved my hand up their arm to their head. I felt his curly hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't leave," I tried to mouth but my mouth wouldn't move. I tightened my grip around his neck.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere," he said. He lifted me up and sat on the couch placing my head on the arm rest. I moved my grip to his waist. My vision was starting to clear, but my head was still spinning. I saw almost all the newsies from Manhattan and Brooklyn jammed into the dressing room. Spot was trying to convince some of the Brooklyn newsies to head home. Slowly, all the Brooklynites started to leave. I saw Jack, Race, and Kid Blink standing a few feet away. They all looked incredibly worried. I closed my eyes to tried to make my head stop spinning. I calmed down a little. Suddenly, Medda was kneeling next to me.

"Ziva, darling, he's gone and he's never coming back here." I looked at Medda, unsure if she was telling the truth.

"Who was that guy?" Jack asked.

Medda looked at me, "Boys may I have a moment alone with Ziva, please?"

"Uhh, sure Medda, c'mon boys," Jack said. I waved to get Medda's attention. Then, I pretended to tip my hat.

"Jack, wait," she said. She pointed at me. I pretend to tip my hat again.

"You want me to stay?" I nodded. I signed Race, Spot, and Kid Blink, too.

"You want them too?" I nodded again.

"Race, Spot, Kid Blink, come back here." Mush started to get up to leave. I tightened my grip even more. He sat back down.

"Okay, I get it. I'm not going anywhere. But can I at least breathe?" I loosened my grip, barely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If you have any suggestions on how I could make this better I would really appreciate them.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	4. Chapter 4

Spot shut the door as he came in. Medda pulled a twizzler out of her pocket, "Here eat this. Maybe it'll help make your head stop spinning." I took it and chewed on it slowly.

"Now, Ziva that guy is never coming back here to the theatre, but in order for us to help you everywhere else in the city it would help if we knew a little about your past. You don't have to tell us anything, but even small unimportant details would help." I shook my head. No way was I bringing it all back into my head after I just got rid of it.

"Well, its getting kinda late and we should be heading back to the lodging house," Jack said.

Medda nodded, then she whispered to me, "If you ever want to talk I'll listen. I won't judge you either. I've been in your place before. Also, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you come to me and I'll help you alright?" I nodded. I turned so my feet were on the floor. Mush stood up, helping me up at the same time. I never let go of his waist.

"Umm, Hush, ya gottta let go so I can leave and you can change," he said. I looked around the room, my eyes huge with fear. No they couldn't make me let go. I tried to plead with them all with my eyes, despite the fear.

Medda put her hand on my shoulder, "Sweetheart, you have to let go for just a second." I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to let go of him. I shook my head again harder this time. I looked at Jack, he was the leader, so he should know what to do.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Spot, Race, Kid Blink head back to the lodging house. We'll catch up in a second." They left.

"Hush, you aren't going to let go are you?" I shook my head.

"Well, you have to get changed." I nodded. He sighed and walked over to the closet. He picked up a sash that wasn't tied. He walked over to Mush and tied it over his eyes.

"Can you see?" he asked.

"You could have just said close your eyes, I wouldn't have looked are you insane?" Mush asked. "And no, I can't see, but I'm closing my eyes anyway." Jack chuckled and left the room. Medda helped me get changed. I had to let go once so I could get my shirt on. As soon as the sleeves were on I grabbed him again.

"Ugh," I heard him grunt. Oops, maybe I grabbed him a little too hard. Medda had to button my shirt while I was holding onto him. She was having a hard time so I loosened my grip for her. She helped me out of my tights and into my pants. Then, she put my socks on and tied my shoes.

"There, Mush you can open your eyes and take that sash off your eyes, she's dressed. Jack you can come in now," Medda said. Jack walked in as Mush was getting the sash off.

"Alright, let's get home," Jack said. I tightened my grip on Mush again. He put his arm over my shoulder and we all started to walk back to the lodging house. Mush half carried me back. I heard them whispering but I was so out of it I couldn't understand a single thing they were saying. We finally arrived at the lodging house. Race, Spot and Kid Blink had started a poker game and Jack joined them.

Mush took me over to my bed, "Here Hush, ya gotta let go and go ta sleep." I just tightened my grip.

"Ziva, honey, you…" he stopped. I was pleading the best I could with my eyes. He sighed and we walked over to Jack.

"Heya, Jacky boy, we kinda got a problem," he said pointing at me. Jack looked at me, at Mush, then at everyone else at the table.

"Meeting in the sick room," he said. Everyone got up and walked in to the sick room. I laid on top of Mush on the couch and fell asleep instantly, still hanging onto his waist.

Mush's POV

"Well, what do you guys think?" Jack asked. Everyone started talking at once.

"Wait, wait, not all at once and be somewhat quiet so she stays asleep. Say anything that's on your mind, she won't hear you. Spot you go first."

"Well, I don't think there is anyway we're going to get her off Mush. So I guess it would be okay."

"Race?"

"I don't know. I mean she's really vulnerable."

"Race, are you implying that I would take advantage of her?!!" I whisper yelled. I couldn't believe it. She was practically my sister how could he think that?

"Well, not exactly, I'm just trying to keep her safe."

I sighed, "Race, I would never do that. I want to protect her more than any of you do."

"Kid Blink, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"I think she would be fine." Jack was the only one left. It didn't matter what everyone else said, if he said no there was no way I could change his mind.

"I'll be right back," he said. He walked out of the room and came back a second later with Ziva's journal. He flipped to one of the last pages.

"I was talking with Ziva today during lunch and I thought you guys should know what she said. I was teasing her about hugging Mush and she wrote 'He's like the brother I ever had. So, lay off. So far he's the only one who doesn't avoid me because they don't want to figure out what I am trying to say. Other people are getting better at it but so far he's the only newsie I would actually call family. Guys haven't been the nicest to me and since now I am surrounded by them, maybe it's cause he seems so naïve or maybe it's cause he rescued me but well, I feel safe around him," Jack closed her journal and set it down. I was shocked at what she had said. I just sat there for a minute dumbfounded.

"After hearing that, Mush would have to be completely insane to break her trust. Besides, I'm pretty sure Mush loves her like a sister even more than she loves him like a brother," Jack said. I nodded still shocked.

"Hey guys can I have a minute alone with Mush?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded and left the room.

"Mush?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at Jack.

"I trust you not to hurt her. I know it would hurt you twice as bad as if she got hurt. You can bunk with her but only until she feels safer. I don't care if you take your shirt off, but you have to wear pants and she has to wear all her clothes."

"Of course, thank you Jack." Jack got up to leave.

"Hey, Cowboy?"

"Yeah, Mush?"

"Did she really write all that or did you make it up?"

"She wrote it all." With that Jack he grabbed her journal and left the room. I sat there for a while. I could hear Jack telling everyone about the new sleeping arrangements and not to worry about it and if he heard anyone bugging me about it he would personally soak them. I picked Hush up and walked into the other room over to my bed to grab my blanket, then over to her bed. I pulled back the blanket, laid her on it, covered her up and sat next to her, she was still holding onto me. I pulled off my shirt and laid down next to her covering up with my own blanket. I laid awake for awhile listening to the others around me and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night because Hush was tossing and turning. She had let go of me and I tried to wake her but she wouldn't wake up.

"Jack," I whisper yelled. He was almost instantly at my side. He may not wake up to work, but if one of his newsies is having trouble during the night, he's usually the first person awake.

"Ziva, wake up sweetheart," he said shaking her. She still didn't get up. She started tossing and turning more. Then she started to run in her sleep and kicked me, not very hard though. By now most of the newsies were up.

"Jack, Blink hold her arms. Spot help me hold her legs," I ordered. We all grabbed a limb and held her down.

"Race try and get her to wake up." She struggled to get out of our grips, it reminded me of when we found her.

"Hush doll get up. Come on wake up, it's just a nightmare." Race said shaking her. She moaned, like she was in pain.

"Wake up, it's okay it's just a nightmare. C'mon wake up, Ziva," I said. Suddenly, she moaned again and went limp. Then she cringed and screamed. She yanked her foot so hard I had to let go. She drew it back and kicked me in the right side of my face as hard as she could.

"Ahh," I grunted bringing my hand up to cover it. Race grabbed her foot before she could do it again.

"Please wake up Hush," I yelled. All the boys were awake so it didn't matter. It didn't work she just kept tossing and turning.

Crutchy came over to me, "Mush come with me your bleeding we need to fix you up." I nodded and looked and Hush one last time, she screamed again as we headed to the kitchen. Cruchy grabbed a rag and wiped the blood off my face. He took one of the bandages out of the first aid kit and folded it up so it went over my eye and my cheek. He grabbed another one and tied it around my head to keep the first one in place. Then he went to the freezer and broke a chunk of ice off the block.

He wrapped it in a rag and gave it to me, "Hold this on your eye it'll keep the swelling down. We headed back upstairs. Hush was still thrashing in her bed.

I went and sat next to her, "Hush, please calm down." It didn't work. I thought back to when I used to have nightmares and remembered my mom used to sing to me. I started singing it softly, (This song implies that they are in love. No they aren't in love. They are just like brother and sister. The song is You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins.)

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Hush had stopped tossing and turning. Slowly she opened her eyes and started singing with me.

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always.  
Always, and always.

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there .. always.

I pulled her into a hug, "Everything's alright." I held her for a little while, then something occurred to me.

"Hush, you can sing? If you can sing can't you talk?" She shook her head. She grabbed her journal.

I've always been able to sing.

No I can't talk. I try sometimes but

My mouth is liked glued shut or something.

I used to talk but then

She stopped writing. She had tears in her eyes and she was very close to crying.

"Did that guy earlier do something?" I asked. She nodded and took off her choker, revealing a long scar along the left side of her neck.

"What happened, sweetheart?" I asked. Tears had started rolling down her face and I wanted to pull her into a hug again and tell her just to forget it but I knew that it was really important that she tell us what happened.

He beat me

He threw a bottle at me and it cut my neck

Leaving pieces of glass in it.

He took me to the hospital

They took the glass out but said

I might not ever be able to talk again.

I tried to talk but every time I did

I just sounded hoarse and raspy

You couldn't understand a single

Word I said. For some reason

I could still sing though. The doctors said

My voice may come back eventually

But I am too scared to try and find out

I can't. I rather have the little hope that

I can I just haven't tried.

I want to try but I am so scared that my

Mouth just won't open or move.

By now tears were flowing freely down her face. She started sobbing. I pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay. Thank you for telling us, we know how hard that was for you. Everything's going to be alright. Hush we don't care if you can't talk. We love you the way you are. Heck, we didn't even know you could sing until just now. C'mon now let's get some sleep alright?" I said motioning for the other boys to go back to sleep. We laid down and I set the ice Crutchy gave me on my eye and rubbed her back till she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anyone reading this?

Thank you to writer24 for reviewing, if you would like to be in the story PM me. Anyone else, review and describe your character. I need girlfriends for all the newsies for a party in one of the upcoming chapters.

Read and REVIEW please, I'm begging you,

MushSpotgoil


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a little shorter. If anyone spots any mistakes I have made or if you are confused about something please review and tell me.

I woke up the next morning to Kloppman getting Hush up to get ready before us. I rolled over and pretended to sleep till she was in the bathroom. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen to talk to Kloppman.

"Morning Kloppy," I said as I interrupted him making some coffee.

"Oh Mush I didn't know you were up. My goodness boy, what happened to your face?"

I sighed, "Last night Ziva was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning and we tried to restrain her. She thought we were trying to hurt her so she kicked me in self defense. I didn't get to see what it looked like 'cause Crutchy wrapped it right away. He gave me some ice to stop the swelling and I was wondering if I could get some more before the boys woke up."

"Sure Mush no problem, help yourself." I grabbed a rag and went into the freezer and broke a chunk off the ice block. Wrapping it in the rag I went upstairs to change into some clean clothes and wait for Hush to be finished so I could get a head start. A couple minutes later she came out of the bathroom. I was lying on the bed with the ice over my face. She came and sat next to me. She pointed at the bandage on my face.

"It's nothing," I said. She grabbed her journal,

I kicked you didn't I?

I sighed, "Yes, but you didn't mean to. You were having a nightmare and it was just self defense. She reached over and pulled on the bandage a little.

I winced, "You can take it off if you want I was going to in a little bit anyway." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror. Other than the big bandage across my face I didn't look that bad. Ziva reached up and slowly unwrapped the first bandage. She pulled back the second one and gasped. I looked in the mirror. That whole side of my face was slightly bruised and there was a big cut along my cheek bone.

"It's not that bad," I said. Hush looked at me like I was crazy. She grabbed a clean towel and got it wet. Carefully she started dabbing at the dried blood that surrounded my cut. I winced a couple times and she finally finished. She held up a finger for one second and left the bathroom. I started getting the rest of the way ready. I washed my hair, went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I skipped shoving not wanting to hurt myself even more. I was just about to leave when she came back with a small bottle. She led me to a sink, made me lean my head over it, and hold a wash cloth over my closed right eye. She uncapped the bottle and poured a little on my cut.

"Ahhh," I cried. I should have realized. The bottle had alcohol in it and she was using it to clean my cut. I groaned again as she poured more on. She grabbed another towel and dabbed the extra off. I stood up and looked in the mirror. Now the cut was bright red, at least it wouldn't get infected though. We walked back into the bunk room as Kloppman came upstairs.

"Good job, Ziva. I don't think I could have gotten him to hold still long enough to clean it," he said. She smiled. I groaned. She looked at me instantly a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Alright ya wanna help get the boys up Mush?" Kloppman asked.

"Na, I'll just watch and laugh like Hush, here," I said. We sat on her bunk and watched Kloppman start yelling for the boy's to get up. I was surprised to see Jack get up right away. He looked at my bunk, then at Ziva's and walked over quickly.

"Hey, Mush how ya feeling?" he asked.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm fine, really," I said. He gave me a really-ya-don't-look-fine look. I shrugged and followed him into the bathroom. He walked to the sink in the farthest corner.

"Really, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said again. He stopped shaving and turned to look at me leaning against the wall.

"Mush, you don't have to act all tough. I want to know for real, does it hurt?" he asked. I was shocked, but then again I was talking to Jack. We had been friends since he was seven and I was six, ten years, wow.

"Yeah, I guess it hurts a little. I mean whenever someone touches it. The ice really helped though," I said.

"How you feeling inside though?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean happy that she feels safe around me? Happy that she thinks of me as a brother? Happy that you trust me with her? Hurt that she's having nightmares and I can't help her? Hurt that she thought I was hurting her? Hurt that in order to help her I have to put her through emotional pain? Hurt that Race thought I would hurt her?!!" I knew I sounded desperate but I didn't get why he had to keep bugging me. I didn't want to talk about it. At least not here where anyone could possibly here what I was saying.

"Mush, wait a second after everyone else leaves."

I sighed, "Kay, whatever." I started to leave and he went back to shaving.

I turned around, "Hey Cowboy?" He looked at me still shaving.

"Thanks." He nodded. I went down to the lobby and sat with Hush to wait for everyone to finish getting ready. We sat there for a while not talking. She must have known something was wrong because usually I talk to her all the time. She grabbed her journal,

Are you mad at me?

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset," I said.

Is it because of me?

"Kind of, but it's not your fault," I said quickly.

I'm sorry, Mush

"It's fine, really. That's not even bugging me," I said. She gave me a yeah right look.

What's bugging you then?

"Something Race said. Really you shouldn't concern yourself."

Well you said it's because of me so I should know.

I sighed, "Really, Ziva don't get yourself involved it's no big deal."

Than why are you upset?

"Just cause okay!" I yelled. She looked hurt.

I sighed, "Ziva, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." She didn't say anything just stood up and walked over Kid Blink, who was standing in the corner. I sighed and put my face in my hands. I flinched and laid my head on the back of the couch closing my eyes instead. I heard everyone start to come down the stairs but I just sat there and waited for Jack to come get me.

Ziva's POV

I couldn't believe he yelled at me. He was always so nice and calm. I was just trying to help. I started to leave with everyone else but I looked back and saw Mush just lying on the couch. I waited until the last person left. He just sat there. Maybe I was a little too hard on him. No, he shouldn't have yelled at me. I ran back to the front of the group to find Kid Blink.

Mush's POV

"Ready, Mush?" Jack asked. I opened my eyes and nodded. We headed out the door a couple minutes behind everyone else. We walked for awhile in silence. "Alright, out with it," Jack said. "Well, I love that she feels safe around me and stuff but, I can't help but think I'm not good enough for her. I mean I can't comfort her, I never know what to say to make her feel better, some of the boys don't even trust me with her. How am I supposed to take care of her if I know that every time I physically comfort her some boys think I am just doing it so I can take advantage of her? Not because I love her," I told him. "As a sister," I added as an after thought. "Mush, listen to yourself, are you really so scared your going to screw up your making excuses? You think you can't comfort her, who did she insist on not letting go of when she was scared? Who did she want to sleep with her after she had a night mare? Who got her to wake up in the first place?" he asked. "Well, me," I muttered. "Yep, and so far you seem to know what to say. She always calms down when she hears your voice, it doesn't matter what you're saying. And she doesn't care if you talk in the first place, she just feels comforted by you being near her. Mush, who cares what the boys think? Spot and I both know you would never hurt her, and we're the only ones who matter." "Well, none of that matters anymore because she pretty much hates me," I hollered. I sighed, "I yelled at her, like I just yelled at you. I don't know what's wrong with me Jack. I never used to yell, ever." "Hey, it's not your fault. You've been really stressed lately. And I heard you tossing and turning all night, it sounded like you didn't sleep a wink," he said. "I didn't really." We walked for a while. "Jack, how long am I going to be like this? How long am I going to worry every second I'm not with her? How long am I going to stress out because I can't do something for her? When will I be able to explain to her why I am so uptight all of a sudden?" "I don't know Mush. But you gotta just ease up and go with the flow. No ones perfect and we're all here to help you if you mess up," he said. I sighed, up ahead was the circulation office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anyone reading this?

Thank you to writer24 and a star fall for reviewing. If you would like to be in the story review and describe your character. I need girlfriends for all the newsies for a party in one of the upcoming chapters.

Read and Review, I am going to wait for at least 5 reviews before I update.

MushSpotgoil


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the reviews. I still need girlfriends so review and you can be one.

I went and stood behind the boys who stayed at the lodging house or were regular newsies, budding the ones who just went from borough to borough. I saw the Delancy's walk over to Hush. I crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"Who's this pretty little doll?" Morris asked.

"C'mon, sweet face, come with us we can take care of you better than these boys," Oscar said. I almost jumped him right there but someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Bumlets. Ziva shook her head and turned to finish her conversation with Kid Blink. Oscar walked up to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her off the ramp, out of line and making her turn towards him. He turned towards Morris,

"Hey Morris you ever seen a girl with such great curves?" He placed his hands under her arms and slowly traced down her sides. That was all I could take.

"Take your hands off her right now," I yelled. Shaking Bumlet's hand off and walking over to them.

"Aww, is she your girl? To bad, she likes me better. What's little Mushy gonna do about it?" I jumped on him, pushing him to the ground and landed a punch to his left eye as I yelled, "No, she ain't my girl, she's my sister!" I punched him in the gut and landed a few more punches to his face. Morris came over and pulled me off him, swinging at me with his brass knuckles. I ducked and punched him in the face and then kicked him in the gut. He fell to the ground in pain. I was about to jump on him again when I was grabbed from behind.

"Mush, calm down," David said. I just struggled harder. I jerked my arm as hard as I could and broke the persons grasp. I grabbed whoever had my other arm's hand and shoved it off. I jump Oscar again, and landed some punches.

"Don't EVER touch my sister again!" I yelled. I landed a few more before I was pulled off him again, this time I didn't try to break free. I couldn't have if I tried. This time there were six or seven boys holding me back. I had done what I wanted to do. They turned me so I was facing the wall of the ramp. Ziva stood in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I tried to shrug them off. I didn't need to explain myself right now. I'd done enough damage today already. It didn't work. The boys still hadn't let me go. I looked everywhere but her eyes. Finally, she took her hands off my shoulders and grabbed my head. I had no choice but to look at her. As soon as I looked in her eyes I realized she didn't care about what happened earlier. I couldn't take it. I knew she wanted to know what had made blow up so fast. I knew she knew that there was more to it than just him touching her. Suddenly I felt exhausted. I had let all my anger out. Not getting any sleep was finally catching up to me.

"Hey, guys let him go I got him," Jack said.

"Dave, get my papes. Race grab Mush's," He said flipping Dave his money. I dug in my pocket and flipped Race my money. Jack held onto my arm until we were outside the gates. We walked into the alley and I sank down against the wall. Jack sat next to me and just waited.

"It was the right thing to do wasn't it?" I finally asked.

"Of course, Oscar went way too far."

"Then why was I the only one who helped her?"

"You were the only one, because that was the boys' test of loyalty. As soon as you took the first hit they were going to help you, but I held them back. That was your battle. You really convinced them when broke our grasp to fight again. You shook off David, but do you realize that you had so much adrenaline you pushed Spot off you?"

I looked at him to see if he was serious, "Really?"

"Yep." Just then we heard the boys come out with their papes. Jack stood up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. We walked over to David and Race and grabbed our papes.

"Thanks Race," I said.

"No problem and Mush?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the other night. I know you would never hurt her-im, him."

I looked at him funny, "Race what are you talking about?" Just then Hush placed her forearm on my shoulder.

"Oh," I nodded. He walked away as Kid Blink walked up to us.

"So, who ya selling with today, Hush?" he asked. She looked at me, I smile and slightly nodded my head in his direction. I wanted to sell by myself to clear my thoughts today. She nodded and pointed at him. They walked away towards Central Park and I walked towards my usual selling place. I sold my papes rather quickly, probably because I had a huge gash on my face and people felt bad for me. I walk to Tibby's slowly. Looking around as I walked. I was one of the first people there. I sat down at my usual place. Spot got there shortly after me, sitting in his usual place next to me. I nodded in his direction to show him I knew he was there. We sat in silence.

"Is she really your sister?" he asked suddenly.

"No, I mean we don't have the same parents or anything."

"You mean you beat the crap out of the Delancy brothers, which you coulda done any day, and managed to shove _**me**_ off you because you wanted to protect a girl you met a couple days ago?"

"Pretty much." The other boys came in shortly after that. We ordered our food, ate and left Hush to work in peace. I sold the afternoon edition fast, so I decided to walk Ziva home from work. I arrived at Tibby's just as she was hanging up her apron. I held out my arm.

"Does the lovely lady need an escort home?" I asked jokingly. She giggled and grabbed my arm. We walked home quietly taking in everything around us. Evidently, I really let my guard down because suddenly we were being pulled into an alley by the Delancy's and three of their goons. One of them grabbed Hush. The other four started circling me. I charged at Oscar and got a few good hits in. I heard Hush scream and that gave me even more drive. I was doing good until one of them pushed me from the side. I fell funny on my arm and heard something crack. I cried out in pain, but stood up and started fighting again, only using one arm and my legs. I was losing ground, quickly. I got a good shot at Oscar and knocked him out cold. I turned to fight Morris when something collided with my head, hard. Instantly, everything went black.

Jack's POV

I heard a scream and recognized it as Ziva's. I ran as fast as I could towards it. Grabbing all the newsies I saw along the way. I saw them in the alley, but I was still five blocks away. It was one of those never ending alleys. I saw Mush fall on is arm and favor it when he stood back up. I knew he had hurt it. He never favored anything when he fought. He had sprained his wrists many times but that never stopped him. I saw him get a good hit at Oscar. Then I saw something that made me run three times faster. One of the Delancy's goons grabbed a board and slammed it into Mush's head. He crumpled under it instantly. We were only a block away. I ran even harder. I entered the alley and took out the guy who was holding Hush. Then I turned towards the guy that had hit Mush. I punched his lights out and then threw him into the wall. The other boys had taken care of the other goons. I slowly walked over to where Ziva was sitting on the ground cradling Mush's head in her lap. A steady flow of tears were falling down her face. Nobody said anything. For the second time in history, we were all silent. Spot sat next to her and rubbed her back. Kid Blink sat on her other side with his arm over her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest. I heard a carriage coming and ran out of the alley. It was the flour guy.

I waved him down, "Please sir, my friend has been hurt and his sister won't leave his side so we can't carry him to the hospital. Could you give us a lift?"

He looked into the alley, "Why the boy with the curly brown hair and always optimistic attitude? Of course, he helps me unload my flour sometimes." I ran back over to Hush.

"Hush, darling, you gotta move for a second so that I can pick him up and get him into the wagon. The driver offered to give us a ride to the hospital," I said quietly. She looked up at me, tears still falling, and slowly got up.

"Thank you," I whispered. I carefully picked Mush up watching not to touch his arm. I carried him to the wagon as I watched Hush run ahead and give the driver a hug before getting into the back. I lifted Mush over the side setting him close to the front so Hush could lean against the front side boards. The driver looked at me questioningly.

"She can't talk. That was her way of thanking you," I said. He nodded and I climbed in with Spot, Kid Blink, and Race. He started as soon as I sat down. I watched Ziva cry over Mush. We had been going for a little while when she started to sing. (You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins, again)

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

By now she was sobbing. I knew she really needed Mush to comfort her but that wasn't going to exactly work right now. I scooted over next to her and pulled her into my lap. She buried her face in my shirt and cried. I tried to comfort her, but I knew it wasn't the same. I rubbed her back and just let her cry. We just sat there for awhile, none of us guys knowing what to say. She calmed down a little bit and started singing again. (I'll Stand You performed by Carrie Underwood)

Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Oh I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to all who reviewed. Amy you didn't write if you want to be in the story so if you do please describe your character. I have girlfriends for Spot, Kid Blink and Jack, none of them are Hush. I need girlfriends for all the other newsies. I am waiting till I have 10 reviews this time. Please review!

Read, Review, and Carry the Banner,

MushSpotgoil


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long. Still a couple chapters before the party, I'm still accepting girlfriends.

We arrived at the hospital and she was bawling again. I got out of the wagon and picked up Mush. Kid Blink thanked the flour man. Hush got out of the wagon and started to walk follow me. She tripped over nothing, but regained her balance. Spot stepped closer to her. As we walked through the door she almost walked into the wall. Spot put his arm over her shoulder and guided her the rest of the way. I walked up to the lady at the counter and said, "Excuse me miss, my friend here got real beat up."  
She nodded and gave me some papers, "Please fill these out while we take care of him. Are any of you related to him?" I handed the papers to Kid Blink. He had known him since they were like three.

Then, I looked at Hush, "Yes, ma'am, this is his sister."

"Alright, dear you can come with us. The rest of you boys have to stay in the waiting room though," she said.

"A miss, could I please go with her," I asked.

"She's really upset and I thought she might want someone she knows there to comfort her." Hush nodded quickly. The nurse took one look at Ziva and agreed.

"Alright, follow me," she said. We walked down a long hallway and into the last room on the left.

"Set him on the bed the doctor will be here any second." I laid him on the bed. Ziva immediately pulled the chair in the corner right up to the side of the bed. She smoothed his hair.

The doctor came in looking at a clip board, "Devon 'Mush' Meyers, 16?"

"Yes, that's him," I said.

"Alright, a boy in the lobby filled out his papers, so we shouldn't have very many questions. Did either of you see what happened?" Ziva nodded, on the verge of crying again.

I nodded too, "She was with him the whole time. He was protecting her. I came towards the end." "Well, would you please tell me what happened?"

"When I got there I saw someone push him and he fell on his arm pretty hard. I think he broke it. He favored it for the rest of the fight and he never does that. He was doing well before he fell, but everything went down hill. He got a good punch in but then one of the goons grabbed a board and slammed it into his head. He crumpled under it."

"Alright, I'll have to take an x-ray of his arm and maybe his head," the doctor said. "My name is Dr. Cullen, by the way." (Yes, at the moment I am also obsessed with Twilight. He isn't a vampire in this story though.) He did some tests on Mush and put an IV in him. He took him for the x-rays and we stayed behind. When he came back we looked at him expectantly.

"His head is fine there isn't anything wrong with it other than some bruising. We don't know when he'll wake up. His wrist is broken, I've put a cast on it, and he's obviously unconscious. Other than that he's fine. I'll go tell your friends they can come in now. Visiting hours are over in a half an hour though. I'm afraid only family can stay after that," he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said. A few minutes later all the boys came in. The others had made it to the hospital by now, grabbing anyone they saw on the way. We all barely fit in the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Race asked.

"He's got a broken arm. There's nothing wrong with his head though other than he's unconscious. They don't know when he'll wake up," I said.

"How ya doing, Hush?" Kid Blink asked. She looked around the room at all of us staring at her and wiped her eyes.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Spot said. I wondered why he was being so sensitive. Then I remembered. Spot had had a sister, a year younger than him that would have been Ziva's age. She died after she was attacked by some stray cats when she was eight. Spot ran away shortly after that to become a newsie, hoping to leave his past behind. Hush got up gave us each a hug. When she came to the end of the line she turned and stared at Mush for awhile. Then, she went back to Spot and looked him straight in the eyes. I knew she was searching. She was very good at reading peoples emotions through their eyes. She found what she was looking for, I assume sadness and worry, and started sobbing again. Spot awkwardly pulled her into a hug. He guided her back to her chair and she grabbed Mush's good hand and held it, laying her head on the bead. We all talked for awhile and then we had to leave.

"Hush? Will you be alright if I leave?" I asked her. Shook her head 'no' and grabbed my hand pulling me up to the doctor. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Umm, Dr. Cullen, sir, would it be alright if I stayed with her," I asked. He looked at Hush, then me.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright," he said. Hush hugged him, I was starting to think she was getting a little too huggy (couldn't think of another word to describe it), but that was her way of expressing thanks.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you very much," I said, pulling her back into Mush's room. I sat in the other chair on the other side of the room. It was late so I leaned my head against the wall. Hush sat in her chair for a second. Then she climbed into the bed next to Mush, good thing they left him in his normal clothes because they didn't have mud or blood all over them. How he managed to avoid that I have no idea. She lay down on her side with her head on his chest. She placed his arm on her back, so that it looked like he was hugging her to him. She fell asleep quickly. I watched them for awhile. The looked like they belonged together, like a real brother and sister. The doctor came in to check Mush. He softly knocked on the door and I went and opened it.

"Hi there, sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to check on Mush before I left," he said.

"That's fine I wasn't asleep," I said leading the way inside. He started to say something but stopped short when he saw Ziva in the bed with Mush. I didn't say anything, just sat back down in my chair.

"Umm, I don't know that some of the doctors or nurses would approve of this," he stammered.

"Well, what about you? Do you approve?" I asked.

"How are all of you related again?" he asked.

"I'm the leader of the Manhattan newsies. She's, uhhh, she's his, well, his sister," I said. I felt bad lying to the doctor. He seemed really nice. I knew right away he didn't believe from the second he first saw Mush and Ziva they were related, but he let us stay. Evidently, he thought I was lying because she was his girlfriend though.

"Come out into the hallway for a second. We need to talk," he said. I followed him into the hall.

"Why don't you tell me, from the beginning, what's really going on and why she's sleeping with him." I told him the whole story, from when she first ran into Mush, till right then us talking in the hall, not skipping a single detail.

"I know it's not my place and that you know him better than me but are you sure he's not just using her? Another girlfriend that'll be gone in a week," he said.

"Girlfriend, she's not his girlfriend. Neither of them thinks of the other that way, they're brother and sister. You see sir. As kids of the streets all we have is each other. And they may have just met a few days ago, but they depend on each other now. He would do anything to help her or make her happy. She trusts him to protect her and she would do anything to thank him for that. They may not have the same parents, but they love each other so much that they are brother and sister," I told him.

"You're the leader, what do you honestly think?" he asked.

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Yes, putting all friendships aside."

"I honestly think that they're secretly blood related. If they lost one another I think they would die. I don't see any issue with her sleeping with him. Besides, even if none of what I've just said in the past five minutes applied, he's unconscious! What could possibly happen?" I asked.

"Okay, I approve. I just wanted to hear your side of the story."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Alright, I've got to go and you need some sleep. I hope your friend gets better too. If you need me I'll be back at 7:00." I nodded and walked back in the room. Hush rolled over and looked at me, careful not to move Mush to much.

"Hey, I just needed to talk to the doctor. Go back to sleep," I said. I went and sat back in my chair. Her eyes followed me.

"What?" She just kept staring me straight in the eyes.

"He's gonna be fine don't worry. The doctor had a little concern with the sleeping arrangements, but he's fine with it now. Go to sleep." She nodded and laid her head back on Mush's chest. I leaned my head back against the wall, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm not physic. I need you reviews to tell me if I'm doing good, bad, or horrible. Still need girlfriends, too.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the morning to the sun coming in the window. I looked over and saw Hush was still asleep. I knew she'd be hungry when she got up because we hadn't eaten last night so I decided to go find the kitchen and see if we could get some food. I walked out of the room quietly shutting the door behind me. I washed up a little in the bathroom at the end of the hall and then walked to the receptionist's desk. The lady who sat there was different then the one from last night. She looked about 27, ten years older than me, and she was filling out paperwork. I walked up to the desk and quietly stood there, not knowing if I should interrupt her.

"Hello," she said quietly looking up from her work.

"Hi, I was wondering if my friend and I could possibly get something to eat while we are staying here." I asked.

"Sure, there is a kitchen just down that hall," she said pointing to the hall opposite of the way I came. "There is a short hall to the left three rooms down. At the end of it is the kitchen and dining room area."

"Thank you." I walked to the kitchen. It was rather small and very informal. It almost reminded me of the lodging house, except it was set up buffet style. I grabbed a tray and walked over to the table of food. There wasn't much out because it was so early. I grabbed a couple bowls and filled them with cereal, took a couple of spoons and walked over to the fridge. I snatched a bottle of milk and walked back to Mush's room. I set the tray on the window sill and poured milk into one of the bowls. I ate as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake Ziva. I watched the streets fill with people. Every now and then I saw some of the newsies pass in front of the window. It was a rule, when someone was in the hospital we came up with a list and then everyone got a chance to sell in front of the hospital for a half hour. I turned and looked back at Mush and Ziva. They looked so peaceful together. Hush opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I got breakfast," I said. She looked at Mush and then slowly got out of bed. I went and brought her chair over to the window. We sat there in silence for while she ate. When she was finished I piled our dishes on the tray but didn't move to take them back, just pushed them to the side. Hush laughed quietly.

"I'll take them back in a bit," I said, lazily. She shook her head.

"What's so funny then?" I asked. She reached out to touch my face but pulled her hand back.

"It's alright, what?" I asked again. She slowly put her hand on my cheek and brushed her fingers down it softly. She burst out giggling again. I still didn't see what was so funny. She shook her head trying not to laugh and grabbed my hand bringing it up to my face. I rubbed my cheek and figured out what she was laughing at. I hadn't shaved this morning and I had a little stubble on my cheeks.

"You think that's funny?" I asked. She rubbed her hand across my face again and nodded giggling.

"Well, get used to it, because until I can leave I'm probably gonna be without a razor," I said. She just giggled and climbed into my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and we both stared at Mush. She sighed.

"He'll be alright. He's strong. Ya know, I heard from someone that when people are unconscious they can still hear what's going on around them, subconsciously," I said. She looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Maybe, you could sing to him," I suggested. She smiled at me weakly and pulled her chair back to his side. She held his hand and sat there for a while, searching her mind for a song I assumed. She looked back at me not sure. "Go ahead, sing anything it doesn't have to be related at all. Just sing your favorite song." She thought a little longer. She started singing quietly. **(Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy, a tribute to Cody Waters, available exclusively on iTunes. 20% of the profits made will go to the Cody Waters foundation to find a cure for cancer.)**

Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are

You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard

If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain

And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain

If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

She laid her head on her head on his chest and cried. I knew that there really was a meaning behind the song, Mush was exactly all that, to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I will not be updating for a while because my cousin just had a baby so enjoy. I will try to update as soon as I can. I still need party dates.

I update faster with more reviews. Remember, I'm not physic you need to tell me what you think.

Read and Review,

MushSpotgoil


	9. Chapter 9

It's a short chapter sorry. Getting closer to the dance thought I could fit more than I did into a few chapters.

Ziva cried for a couple minutes and then did something that almost put me into shock. She wiped her tears away and quietly almost to quiet for me to hear she whispered, "Please wake up." It was mostly mouthing and was raspy, like she said/wrote. But I could make out, "Pl s wa uh."

I stared at her for awhile then whispered, "Hush, you talked," confirming it for myself.

She barely nodded her head blushing, and made a face like she ate something bad.

"It wasn't bad I could tell what you were trying to say," I said.

She looked at me with fresh tears in her eyes. She shook her head while toughing her finger to her lips.

"Oh, it's alright Hush. You didn't get all your voice back, but you have a little but. Everyone will be so happy."

She just shook her head again and turned back to Mush. I sighed. She didn't get it. We didn't care if she could talk. We liked her when we thought she couldn't. It made it cooler that she could sing but it didn't matter. It was awesome that she had a little bit of a voice. Just then Dr. Cullen came in to check on Mush before making the rest of his rounds.

"Good Morning," he said as he did a few tests.

"Hmm," he said looking at Mush then comparing two charts.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, it appears that he has more brain activity than last night."

"Which means?"

"Which means your friend here should be waking up in the next couple of days."

Ziva looked at me with excitement in her eyes. Dr. Cullen did a few more tests then left.

"Hush, he can hear you keep singing or talking whichever," I said happily. She clapped her hands and sat thoughtfully for a while. Then she started to sing our favorite song that Medda sang. (High Times, Hard Times. Go onto YouTube and type Newsies Part 9. It is the first two minutes.)

High Times, Hard Times  
Sometimes the livin' is sweet  
And sometimes there's nothing to eat  
But I always land on my feet  
So when's there's dry times  
I bid for high times and then  
I put on my best  
And I stick out my chest  
And I'm off to the races again

So your old lady don't love ya no more  
So you're afraid there's a wolf at your door  
So you've got street rats that scream in your ear  
You win some you lose some my dear

I smiled and sang with her.

High Times, Hard Times  
Sometimes the livin' is sweet  
And sometimes there's nothing to eat  
But I always land on my feet  
So when's there's dry times  
I bid for high times and then  
I put on my best  
And I stick out my chest  
And I'm off to the races again

"I put on my best," she sang.  
"I put on my best," I echoed

And I stick out my chest  
And I stick out my chest

And I'm off  
And I'm off

And I'm off  
And I'm off

"And I'm off," she sang.  
"To the races again," we both sang.

We both started laughing when we finished. Hush whispered to Mush again, "Please wake up." She looked down at her hand startled. I looked at it you. Mush had tightened his grip instead of just being limp. We both looked at his face as he slowly opened his eyes. Hush looked like she was about to cry but was holding it back. She hugged him and he patted her on the back. She looked up at him again and he said, "Hush, you can talk?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm still accepting girlfriends. The next chapter will take a little longer to post because it'll be a little longer. Sorry this one was so short but I had to get it up.

Read and Review, I need to know your thoughts,

MushSpotgoil


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry it took so long. I will try to update sooner now. Another short chapter, the next one will be longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ziva blushed and found the floor very interesting all of a sudden. I adjusted the bed into a sitting position and helped Mush resituate.

"Well, I should probably tell the nurse you awake," I said.

I walked out in to the hall to the nurse's station leaving them alone.

Mush's POV

I didn't know what to think. I was in the hospital and Hush could talk, kinda, in a raspy voice. I just stared at her for a second. Then, everything hit me. My head ached like I had just been hit by a train and my wrist hurt a little bit. I fell back onto the pillow with the force of the head ache. I brought my hand up to put on my head but Hush reached out and softly caught it before it reached my head. I winced. I looked at my hand and realized it was in a cast.

"Thanks," I told her. She nodded. A worried look crossed her face and she reached for her journal.

Are you alright?

Do you want me to get the nurse for some painkillers?

I winced again as she softly laid my hand on the bed. I brought my other hand, which was holding her hand and laid them on my fore head. I closed my eyes. Her hand felt cool on my head.

"I'm fine now. Besides, Jack went to get the nurse," I opened my eyes again. Hush still looked worried. The hand that wasn't on my head was fluttering over me, wanting to help, but unsure what to do. I gently lifted my casted hand and placed it on her cheek. She looked me in the eyes.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying. I feel better just seeing you here," I told her. She blushed, but her hand came to rest on my stomach. Then, Jack came back with some guy.

"Mush this is Dr. Cullen," Jack introduced us. I nodded, flinching a little.

"My, that was wonderful singing. I thought you couldn't talk?" Dr. Cullen told Hush. She blushed even deeper and shook her head.

"She can't, sir, only sing," I said. The doctor frowned slightly.

"Mush, do you need some painkillers?" he asked me. I started to refuse, but Hush nodded quickly glaring at me.

"Yeah, I guess," I said reluctantly. He pushed a button and a nurse came in with an IV bag. While she was hooking it up the doctor turned to Hush.

"May I do a short examination of your neck, Miss…" he paused.

"Hush," I supplied. He chuckled.

"Miss Hush?" he smiled. Hush shifted nervously. I grabbed her other hand as she started to lift it off my stomach. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Hush, we're right here. You can sit on my lap. Dr. Cullen might be able to help you," I told her. She hesitantly nodded. I patted her hand.

"There's my girl." She stood up from her chair and carefully sat on my lap. She flashed me a worried glance.

"It's alright. I'm not made of glass. You're not hurting me," I said. She took off her chocker and played with it in her hands. Dr. Cullen gently poked and prodded her neck. He stayed in one area for awhile and Hush winced a lot when he touched there.

"Hush, I believe I can give your voice back it you agree to a minor surgery," he told us. We all stared at him shocked.

"There's something in there. When it's taken out your voice should work just fine again. If you like I can make you an appointment tomorrow morning and you should be able to leave in the afternoon." I couldn't believe my ears. I pulled Hush into a hug.

"That's wonderful," I exclaimed. My face fell, "But I don't know how we would pay for it. I don't even know if I can pay for me."

"Oh, don't worry about the fee. I know an anonymous donor who'd be happy to pay," Dr. Cullen said. I held Hush out at arms length.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I asked. She nodded vigorously. I wiped away the tears running down her face.

"Well, now that you're awake I guess I'd better tell the boys the good news," Jack said.

"Yes, I've got to get back to work," Dr. Cullen. They both left, but Hush grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back in. She grabbed her journal and wrote:

Don't tell the boys about me.

I want it to be a surprise.

He nodded and left. Hush yawned. I hadn't noticed the bags under her eyes till now. I scooted over so I was only on half the bed. I patted the other side.

"Get some sleep. I'll still be here in when you wake up," I told her. She crawled in next to me, laid her head on my chest, and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review, I need to know what you think. Once again I will try to update sooner.

Thanks, so sorry,

MushSpotgoil


End file.
